


天使的性

by 729



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/729/pseuds/729
Summary: cp：诺俊 娜俊！：诺俊娜高三在读 3p 勿上升真人





	天使的性

**Author's Note:**

> cp：诺俊 娜俊 
> 
> ！：诺俊娜高三在读 3p 勿上升真人

2

 

 

今天是李帝努和罗渽民班上一个同学的生日，分班之前和黄仁俊玩得熟，聚会也叫上了他。好不容易放一个小长假，吃完饭之后又闹哄哄地去了ktv继续玩。黄仁俊喝了点酒，可是他太无聊了，刚刚还可以吃饭，现在只能看一堆人抢话筒乱吼。李帝努不知道去了哪里，身边只有罗渽民，放下手中的玻璃瓶，歪到罗渽民身上，捏捏罗渽民垂在沙发上的手。

“Jaemin，我想要”

罗渽民扭头看着靠在自己肩膀上的跟自己小小声说话的黄仁俊。

“我们回去吧”反手握住黄仁俊抠自己手心的手，给打了个电话把去洗手间的李帝努叫回来，然后扶起黄仁俊小小声跟他说“去我家，我爸妈出差”

开了门之后罗渽民把黄仁俊按在墙上亲，李帝努在后面关门，催他们赶紧进去到床上再搞。罗渽民把黄仁俊抱起来，抱到他的卧室然后一起倒在床上。李帝努放好他们三个人的东西，进房把压在黄仁俊身上的罗渽民推下去，躺在黄仁俊身后亲他后颈，找了润滑剂，手伸到黄仁俊裤子里给他扩张。

罗渽民在前面和黄仁俊唇齿交战。上下两张嘴都被黏液糊得不成样子，罗渽民尝到的是威士忌，李帝努用的是樱桃味。罗渽民把手伸到黄仁俊衣服里揉捏他的乳首。有点凉的手指游走在黄仁俊微热的肌肤上，慢慢加重的快感让他又变成做爱时才有的浪荡样子。

黄仁俊的脸被李帝努拨过去，转了个身之后背对着罗渽民，罗渽民脱掉黄仁俊半掉不掉的裤子，戴好套对准了捅进去，窃取李帝努的扩张成果。

“仁俊啊，放松一点，太紧了。”

罗渽民是在黄仁俊耳后说的这句话，热气打在了黄仁俊耳背耳垂耳廓，下身感受到了肉穴在接纳他，在把他往里吸。达到预期效果之后就扶着黄仁俊的腰在他体内横冲直撞，房间里很长一段时间内只有肉体撞击，浪叫呻吟和咂咂的水声。

黄仁俊悄悄在上课开小差的时候比较过李帝努和罗渽民的做爱风格。李帝努温柔，罗渽民霸道。比起李帝努时不时的言语挑逗，故意放慢速度让自己开口索求，罗渽民更喜欢以一种无法让他拒绝的气势，破开他的甬道快速且激烈的抽插，最大限度的开发他所有的敏感点。然而每一种黄仁俊都喜欢。得出结论之后还瞄一眼讲台上认真讲课的老师，偷偷笑了一下。

现在罗渽民以一贯的作风提着枪使劲折腾黄仁俊，快感一波未平一波又起，黄仁俊从李帝努的双唇之间夺回自己嘴巴的使用权，挤出到现在为止不是呻吟的比较完整的一句话。

“Jaemin，太快了”

罗渽民没有停下或是放慢，保持着原来的速度，捞回被撞开的黄仁俊。  
“可是仁俊的身体适应得很好啊”  
“唔……”

还没有从罗渽民给的高潮里缓过来，黄仁俊就被李帝努抱着坐到他身上，手撑在李帝努肌肉纹路好看的小腹上，对准了坐下去，扭动着自己的腰以达到抽插的效果。此刻黄仁俊软成一滩水，想要更多的快感，可是身体又不听使唤，晃动着腰却始终不得要领。

罗渽民刚把套摘下来丢掉，回来就看见在黄仁俊身上皱眉的黄仁俊。突然玩心大发。也跨坐在李帝努身上贴着黄仁俊的后背带着黄仁俊的身体晃动，还不忘记去啃他的侧颈，用手去刺激黄仁俊的下体。罗渽民的大宝贝贴在黄仁俊的尾椎处，虽然这样很奇怪，可还是借着罗渽民的动作让模拟抽插正常了一点。

“操，罗渽民你好重啊”而李帝努觉得罗渽民今晚格外皮。

“我去洗澡了，你们慢慢搞”像恶作剧得逞的小孩一样笑着跑走了，下床之前还捏了一把黄仁俊的屁股。

罗渽民走之后李帝努撑起了上半身，一只手扶着黄仁俊的腰顶胯，抢回了主动权。意识到自己不用再出力的黄仁俊享受着李帝努给的快感。非常大方的叫出来，刺激着李帝努的理智。

“唔，Jeno，好棒啊”  
“舒，服”

黄仁俊去亲李帝努的额头，李帝努的眉骨，李帝努的鼻翼，故意躲开李帝努的嘴巴，歪过头来去亲李帝努的下颚。环住李帝努的脖子，凑到他耳边故意叫给他听。

“Jeno…”

嘴唇还擦过李帝努的耳垂。

李帝努翻个身把黄仁俊压在身下，虎口钳住黄仁俊的下巴俯下身咬住那张调皮玩火的嘴。

“又乱撩，操用力了又哭，还怪我”  
“床都上过了，还不让人撩一下”

黄仁俊面上装着委屈，心里却又跟罗渽民一样，开心得像恶作剧得逞的孩子。伸手勾住李帝努让他离自己近一点，在他嘴唇上响亮的啵了一声，笑的眼睛都弯起来，还用鼻子去蹭他的脸。

“真是怕了你了”李帝努真的拿黄仁俊没有办法，就算是恶作剧也是可爱的。

上半身留给黄仁俊随意逗弄，下半身归自己控制，李帝努又加快了顶胯的速度。唇齿在抵死缠绵，下身也没有忘记用力交合，换了个姿势李帝努的动作方便很多，一轮新的冲刺之后终于同时射出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢大噶


End file.
